The Wedding of Mr and Mrs Weasley
by Princess Storm
Summary: Mrs. Weasley will you tell us about you wedding'Her daughter's fiance asked. 'Oh alright.' She replied. Sequelish to The Wedding of Harry and Ginny.


The Wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

"Mrs. Weasley, will you tell us about your wedding?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled with a slight flush. "How many times must I tell you, Oliver, to call me Mum," she said putting her cup and saucer on the coffee table. As she sat back she noticed her soon-to-be son-in-law grasp on her daughter's hand. It was a protecting, loving grasp. It reminded her a lot of how her husband held her hand.

"Sorry, Mum," Oliver replied, smiling at the older women. "But please won't you and Mr. Weasley tell us about your wedding? With all this talk about our wedding, I don't believe I've ever heard the story of yours." He glanced over at his soon-to-be wife.

"Please, Mum. Please, Dad," their red-haired daughter pleaded with them.

Mr. Weasley grinned at his daughter, then looked to his wife. She was still beautiful after so many years. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, Love," he encouraged, taking her hand into his. "You were simply gorgeous that day. And it was one of the best days of my life. Apart from the obvious other three."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. She knew the days he meant. They were special in her life, too: the day they had confessed their love and shared their first kiss, the day the war had ended and the day their daughter was born.

"Oh all right. But only if you help." Mrs. Weasley finally gave in.

"Of course, Love." Mr. Weasley replied, smiling at his beautiful wife.

The young couple across from them smiled as well. The old married couple were as much in love as they had been back in school. The young couple hoped that they were still madly in love more then twenty years into their marriage.

"All right. It was the middle of August. The sixteenth to be exact. A little under three months since the war had ended and Voldemort had been defeated. The wizarding world was beginning to rebuild and thrive again. Less than two months after your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had got married..."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

The sun was out and the weather was hot as it always was in mid-August. The guests sat in the shade of the trees that littered the backyard of The Burrow.

The guests were a very diverse group. The groom's side was filled with red-headed witches and wizards and the bride's contained many Muggles.

The groom paced the kitchen, his nerves having caught up with him. The best man walked in and found his best friend dressed in black dress robes, his arms behind his back as he wandered around the kitchen.

"Hey, mate, relax. She loves you," Harry said stopping Ron with a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked up at his friend and smiled.

"I know, mate. I'm just anxious. I can't believe in less then an hour's time, I'll be married to her," he said in a somewhat dreamy voice.

Harry chuckled. "It's pretty nice being married though," he said slyly. Both men laughed for a minute, then Harry's face became serious. "But really, mate, I'm happy for you. You two will live long lives together. I'm glad you both stopped being so thick and confessed."

Ron glared at Harry, but his face softened quickly. "Me too," he replied. It had taken him nearly seven years to confess what was in his heart. But he was glad he had finally gave in and done it; it had ended happily.

Suddenly there was a laugh from the hall and Ginny, dressed in a deep-purple formal dress, stopped in the door way. Ron caught a glimpse of white before Ginny stepped in front of the bride.

"Ron," Ginny shouted fanning out her dress to hide the white one behind her. "You are supposed to be down by the ministry official. The wedding can't start until you are in your place."

Ron blushed. "Right. Sorry," he said, and turned toward the door.

Hermione, who was standing behind Ginny, watched as he left the kitchen. When Ron had disappeared into the backyard, Ginny stepped aside revealing Hermione to Harry. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of his other best friend.

"Wow, Hermione, you look wonderful," Harry said, looking her over. Her dress was strapless with a full skirt. Her bushy hair was swept up and she held a bouquet of white roses and her wand. Harry thought she looked prettier today then she had at the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. Slightly prettier even than at his wedding.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing an attractive pink.

"She's gonna knock Ron's socks off isn't she, Harry?"Ginny interjected. All three of them chuckled.

"She really is, Gin," Harry said, walking over to Hermione. He took up one of her hands. "Congratulations, Hermione," he said with a sincere smile. She smiled back, then threw her arms around him in a hug. Harry hugged her in return.

They parted as the music began to play, giving the cue for the best man and maid of honor to commence down the aisle.

"Come on Harry, that's our cue." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the door. Harry gave Hermione one last smile as he held out his arm for Ginny. Hermione smiled back as Ginny took his arm. Harry then turned to Ginny.

"Well this looks familiar," he said looking into his wife's face. Ginny giggled and hit him playfully on the arm. Harry then stole a kiss and they began to make their way down the aisle.

Hermione stepped to the window above the sink that looked out over the backyard wedding. She saw the guests watch Harry and Ginny walk down the aisle as she pressed up on to her tiptoes and leaned over the sink. Her eyes followed them down the aisle where the ministry official stood with Ron on his right.

She looked at her soon-to-be husband, standing with his hands in the pockets of his dress robes. He looked very handsome with his somewhat combed hair pushed behind his ears. The sight of him made her smile and the butterflies calmed in her anxious stomach.

The wedding march began to play, and Hermione jumped, being called to attention. She brushed her dress straight, grabbed her bouquet and wand, and took her place at the door. She smoothed her dress once more and took a deep breath. She looked up and took her first step toward being married.

When Ron heard the wedding march strike up, he looked directly toward the door where his bride stood in white. She was beautiful and the sight of her made him smile and relax. He caught her eyes as she came nearer to him and he could see she was smiling in her heart as well as on her face.

Finally she reached him. Ron held out his hand and took hers. Together they stepped toward the official.

As they as they moved, Ron leaned near to Hermione. "Blimey, Hermione. You're gorgeous," he whispered into her ear. Hermione giggled. Ron smiled at her.

Together they turned to face the ministry official. He nodded at each of them, then began the ceremony.

"Welcome to the wedding of Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley and Ms. Hermione Jane Granger. We have gathered here today to join this couple by magic and for being here to bare witness to this happy and joyful occasion."

Ron tried to pay attention to the official as he spoke about being married, but something kept dragging his eyes and attention away. He couldn't help looking at her, standing there next to him, an angel of beauty in white.

He squeezed her hand suddenly, calling her to glance over at him. He held it tightly, yet lovingly and protectively. He wanted to let her know that he would never leave her side.

Hermione smiled into Ron's eyes and squeezed his hand in return. He meant so much to her. She couldn't imagine her life continuing without him.

The official made a small cough, causing Ron and Hermione to turn to him. "May I have your wands please?" he asked, holding out his hand. The couple nodded, slightly embarrassed as they unclasped their hands for a few seconds to retrieve their wands. Hermione turned around, handed her flowers to Ginny and her wand to the official. She turned back around as Ron took her hand again. She felt a warm sensation run up her arm and her whole body. His touch had always seemed to have an effect her. Although, until until about six months before, she hadn't quite understood why.

"Coagmentatio," the ministry official said over the two wands. He then returned the wands to their owners. "By touching the tips of your wands, you will bind your magic and your powers to form one." With this the official nodded, and Hermione and Ron let go of each other's hand and turned to face one another. Slowly they brought their wands closer and closer.

Suddenly there was bright flash and everyone shielded their eyes. After a moment they uncovered their eyes and many of them gasped in shock.

There, connecting the two wands, was a strand of pure white light. Ron and Hermione looked down at their wands then quickly looked up at each other. Neither one had expected this.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered under his breath as he looked from their joined wands to Hermione.

"Arthur, look." Mrs. Weasley said excitedly elbowing her husband in the side. "They are whole. They match perfectly. They're soul mates."

"Geez, I can't believe it. I guess fighting really is a sign that you love someone," George whispered to his twin. Fred nodded in agreement.

_"I knew it." _Harry and Ginny thought to themselves. They both smiled widely up at the shocked couple who couldn't believe that they were really soul mates.

The official smiled. "Congratulations on finding your soul mates. It is an honor beyond any other to perform a binding of the wands and souls," he said. "If you could join hands while keeping the wands connected, I will read the spell." Hermione and Ron followed their instructions. As they grasped each others hand a white force field engulfed them, raising them a few feet from the ground. Ron and Hermione looked around.

"Bloody hell." Ron swore.

Hermione frowned. "Ronald, don't swear." Ron looked up at her and grinned.

"That's my Hermione," he said, stepping closer to her.

Below them the ministry official read from the book in his hands. He read the spell that would connect their souls, but Ron and Hermione were not paying attention. They were looking into each other's eyes.

"And you wouldn't be my Ron if you didn't swear." Hermione replied with a smile growing on her lips. Ron grinned, moving in closer. It was like a force was pulling him in. Hermione too leaned in and suddenly their lips touched.

As they united in a kiss, a flash of light blinded the guests. When the guests could see again, they found Ron and Hermione standing on the ground in front of the official just breaking away from the kiss.

The official grinned. Ron and Hermione looked at him questioningly. "You are now bound by soul and wand. You will always be connected. You are now truly soul mates and one. May your love and magic protect you both through tough times of trouble and all the days of your lives." The guests clapped and the couple broke the stream of light.

Hermione handed Ginny her wand, and Ron put his back in the pocket of his robes. They then turned to face the ministry official, still tightly grasping each other's hand.

The ministry official continued with the ceremony moving on to the wedding vows. "Ron and Hermione have chosen to write their own vows," he announced to the audience. He looked to Hermione and nodded. "Hermione, you may go first."

Hermione nodded then turned to look at her red-haired love. "I have known you for so many years and while I didn't realize it until our lives were put in danger, I think part of me has always loved you. I think that's why we always fought and why I always scolded you. But I do love you. With all my heart. I can't live without you

"When we were fighting the Death Eaters next to Harry. When I thought I had lost you down in that cave," Hermione's voice caught. Visions filled her head, memories flashed in front of her eyes, tears slipped from her eyes. Ron watched her distressed face and as soon as he saw the tears, he took her into his arms.

"It's okay, Hermione," he murmured into her hair. She held him for a minute, then stepped away and continued.

"Ron, when I thought I had lost you, I realized how much you really meant to me. You are my other half, my soul mate, my love, my heart. I love you, Ron," she finished. Ron smiled at her and kissed the hand that he held. It was his turn to confess his love.

"I have loved you for years. Every bloke that came near you, I was jealous of. I admit I was even jealous of Harry at one point. I couldn't stand it to see you with another guy and I admit that my jealousy led me to do some stupid things but I still loved you.

"Down in that cave, when I lost sight of you, I thought you were gone. I began to fight though the crowd looking for you. When I found you, there with that Death Eater, the anger inside me took over and I destroyed him. But I had to. I had to protect you. You are part of me. I don't mind when you correct me or scold me or contradict me. None of it matters. All that matters is you and me and how much I love you. My heart is yours and always will be." He paused for a moment and got down on one knee. He looked up at her and added. "I am yours and forever will be." A few of the women in the audience 'aw'ed at Ron's speech. Hermione beamed down at him.

"I never realized Ron was such a romantic," Fred muttered.

"Neither did I," replied George.

Hermione pulled Ron up from the floor and turned to the ministry official. The official nodded, giving her the cue to continue her vow.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Ronald Billus Wealsey, with all my heart to be my husband from this day forward in good times and bad, in sickness and health as long as I live." She vowed looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Ron glanced over at the ministry, taking his cue to begin from him.

"I, Ronald Billus Weasley, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife from this day forward in good times and bad, sickness and health as long as I live and longer," he promised. Hermione smiled at him. She knew with her whole being that he would never leave her side. Ever.

"If there is anyone here who has any objections to this union please speak now," the ministry official said. He looked around at the guests. No one made a move to object. Except for one.

Harry stepped forward. He looked up at his two best friends and smiled. "I don't have any objections; I just wanted to say that it's about bloody time. Congratulations," he said. Then he looked over at Ginny. "Oh and I wanted to interrupt your wedding to tell my love that I love her and to kiss her." Harry smiled at Ron who blushed as he remembered how he had interrupted Harry's wedding to propose to Hermione. The guests gave chuckle, many of them having been present to witness that interruption too.

Harry did just as he said then returned to his best man's position. He looked over at the official. "All right, You may continue," he said with a nod.

The official gave a sigh then recommenced with the ceremony. "With the power the Ministry of Magic has invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Ron you may kiss your bride."

Ron looked into Hermione's hazel eyes. She reached up and pushed back a few strands of his unruly ginger hair. He kissed her lovingly, passionately, and deeply. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he lifted her up and spun her around, their lips still locked, eyes still shut. They were one. And he would never let her go.

Applause rang out across the backyard, as well as a whistle or two from Fred and George. They parted then, and Ron turned red. Hermione laughed when she noticed and kissed him quickly again. Then she took his hand and her bouquet from Ginny, and they walked back up the aisle together as man and wife.

_"I'm finally Mrs. Weasley." _Hermione thought to herself, unable to control her excitement. She giggled, and Ron looked over at her unable to hold back and kissed her again.

As the newlyweds made their way back up the aisle together, Ginny stepped over to Harry.

"It's about bloody time," she said looking over at her husband.

Harry nodded. "I knew it would happen someday," he said watching his best friends happiness. "And now they will be together forever. Just like us." Ginny smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her. Then they joined hands and followed the happy newlyweds up the aisle toward the house.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"And she's just as gorgeous today as she was then, and I love her even more now then I did then." Ron said leaning in and kissing his wife.

"Oh Mum! That was so beautiful." Eleanor cried.

You really were romantic Mr. Weasley." Oliver said looking over at his soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Oh, Oliver, he still is." Hermione replied looked over at her daughter and her fiancé. "Just last week he sent me a red rose and a love letter at work."

"I can't help it. I love her with all my heart." Ron replied kissing the hand he held.

Eleanor's head rested on Oliver's shoulder as he asked, "How long have you been married?"

Hermione smiled. "Twenty-five years," she answered.

Ron slipped his arm around her waist. "Twenty-five wonderful years of bliss," he said. Hermione smiled over at him. He then leaned in and kissed her the way he had kissed her on that perfect day. The way he had kissed her for twenty-five joyous years. Full of love, passion and deeply with all his heart.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Dedicated to all Ron and Hermione fans. We know they will get together. We have proof!

Author's Note: Special thanks to Antionaeast for reading and helping with grammer and to make it a better story.


End file.
